vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirit (Care Bears)
|-|Base= |-|Powered Up= |-|Closed= Summary The Spirit is the primary antagonist of the first Care Bears feature film. While Nicholas Cherrywood was cleaning out the old trunk which belonged to the magician, Mr. Fettuccine, he stumbled upon an ancient book of spells. The book spoke to him from within its pages and beckoned him to open it, offering the fame and notoriety he had been seeking all his life. Upon doing so, he met The Spirit. This would initiate their venture to render everyone in the world just as cold and uncaring as The Spirit herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: The Spirit Origin: Care Bears Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but implied to be ancient, as her pages contain Nordic runes and the cover features Celtic symbols. Classification: Evil spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Smoke Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction, Creation, Corruption (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Body Control (Can flip her own pages), possibly Immortality (Type 9) |-|Powered Up=As before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Chaos Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, made everyone on Earth go crazy with the exception of those in the vicinity of the Care Bears), Technology Manipulation, Energy Projection, Clairvoyance, Summoning, Body Puppetry (Forced Nicholas to drop the last ingredient needed to create a potion into the cauldron when he started having second thoughts), Astral Projection, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (It took prolonged exposure to the combined Care Bear Stares of every member of the Care Bear Family before her power began to weaken even the slightest bit) and Sealing (Nicholas and Tenderheart had to put considerable effort into closing the book. She can also dissolve the key required to lock her) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never attacked anyone in this form and was not in it for long) | At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Knocked Tenderheart back several feet), possibly Mountain level (Caused a sizeable "cloudquake") Speed: Immobile movement speed (Is confined to a book and must be carried around) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed and reactions (Blitzed the Care Bears on more than one occasion) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can restrain and overpower the Care Bears. Tenderheart Bear struggled to close her) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Unknown (The only way she could be stopped was by closing the book and locking it) Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a spirit) Range: Tens of meters with smoke tendrils, hundreds of meters to planetary with hax (She was able to turn every single person on Earth who wasn't near a Care Bear crazy and uncaring) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (The Spirit excels at manipulating people into doing her bidding and managed to successfully outsmart and defeat the Care Bear Family. She is extensively knowledgeable in the realm of sorcery and magic. It was said that she knows "almost everything.") Weaknesses: Rather arrogant; unable to use many of her spells herself, instead requiring a person to say them for her | Rather arrogant Key: Base | Powered Up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alakazam (Pokémon) Alakazam's profile (This was powered up Spirit, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Smoke Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Body Control Users Category:Water Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Madness Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8